1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to a diverless re-entry guidance apparatus which is operated from the water surface for re-entering a sub-sea wellhead or christmas tree after the guidelines have been removed from the permanent guide structure. Such apparatus is used to establish guideline connections to the wellhead or the christmas tree or, if desired, guideline connections may be re-established to the permanent guide posts. Further, with guideline connections re-established, various tools may then be run on the guidelines for re-entering the tree or wellhead to conduct various functions including disconnection and removal of the tree from the wellhead. 2. Description Of The Prior Art
One of the persistent problems encountered in the operation and maintenance of sub-sea wells is that of reentering the wellhead or christmas tree after the guidelines extending upwardly from the permanent guide post to the water surface have been removed. Some of the various re-entry systems currently being used include those of the diver assisted type, either a free diver or in a manned vehicle directed by a buoy line or of the submarine type. Further, there are systems employing sonar for reattaching a guideline. However, all of these systems have a requirement for a diver access or a substantial investment in expendable tools and equipment. The hazards as well as the difficulties encountered in re-entering wells become more severe as the water depth increases and it is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a relatively simple economic diverless re-entry system for performing various sub-sea re-entry functions in the water.